Finally Seeing You
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Finally I can see you ..But do you see me?   Rated M for cussing


Hi everyone,this is my last piece I hope you enjoy...

_Hermione_

Draco...

I hope that helps...

**Finally Seeing You:**

_In the beginning, you didn't see him because you were distracted, because there were other, more important things on your mind, like the war, and that kiss Ron gave you, and hanging out with Ginny and Lavender and their new friend, Pansy, whom you'd known before but hadn't ever really spoken to until now. You were so busy with all this stuff that you never really saw Draco. Of course you literally saw him because he had insanely beautiful hair, and was obnoxiously loud, and went around the lot kicking the poor guys when they were down. However, you never actually saw him because he was mean to your friends and kind of an immature brat and was friends with the richer half of the Hogwarts, while you were more friendly with the other half._

_He never even registered on your radar._

_You willfully didn't see him in third because he was hotter, too hot, and even if he looked like he had the body of a nineteen year old, his face was still terribly youthful and his father still held his son lively hood, and he was still kind of an obnoxious brat if he didn't get his way._

_It wasn't really like he saw you either because Pansy was easier and prettier and cooler than you could ever hope to be, so Draco hung on her every word and she crawled into his lap and his bed, and Pansy was smart and let Draco see her without ever doing anything other than seeing._

_You were kind of glad Draco didn't see you._

_Because by this point Ron had finally gotten it together well atleast you thought he had._

_When you came back to the Hotwarts for your final year, you saw Draco all the time he was head boy to your head girl after all, and you wondered if he was trying to be seen. It was like he stretched and flexed and wore that pair of muggle jeans that nearly slid right off his hips just for you._

_When you closed your eyes, he left an imprint there. Sparkling blue -grey -water for eyes, and twined gold hair, and slash of full red mouth. You saw him now, saw him clearly, and he saw you, or at least felt your eyes._

_He was still only seventeen and his father still held all the cards_.

---

Look, but don't touch. Look, but don't touch. Don't touch don't touch don't touch.

Draco had to keep reminding him self just that...

Not her red red lips or her tangle of hair. Don't press your thumb against the jutting of her hipbone or tongue her abdomen.

Don't.

Don't touch. You can always look.But never touch

You saw her, but she never saw you.

Atleast that what you thought..And you believe that a Malfoy is never wrong.

Until you got the wedding invite

You think to distract yourself again, to push Hermione back off the radar, so you start fucking everyone, someone new everynight, trying to pretend they're good, and you start carrying a notebook everywhere.

You don't like using the colours red or gold. You've never called anyone golden.

Anyone but her.

They're all about her anyway, so you start writing stupid love notes about a non returned love instead, to distract yourself.

---

_Ron is a good distraction because you don't love him, you've never loved him, no more than you love Harry or the twins. He seems more than willing to be your blindfold, and you bury your eyes in Ron's pale skin and soft, not-quite-manly curves. You like him a lot, and its easy to look at him instead._

_You like that his hair is red and he can seem to get a tan._

_You especially like that his eyes are blue and not grey._

_A wedding is a great distraction. So is a hospital trip. You didn't see him for months._

---

So money and fame and writing all those love letters made you blind, and you didn't see anything except screaming girls and pale skin and the strange things that only happened in your brain. You read in a magazine that Hermione called off the wedding to Ron, that they weren't in love after all.

You hadn't seen it coming.

But you had hoped for it.

---

**One day, you both woke up and opened your eyes, and no one was there because Pansy had began dating Harry and Ron met a nice girl named Tessa who sent him candy and really did love him.**

---

You bumped into Hermione and you remembered her saying something about maybe going on vacation which seemed kind of like she'd said it in a dream. You hadn't really been listening, and you couldn't really remember what Hermione had looked like when she'd said it.Her arms and face held a heathy golden glow.You talked and now she finally agreed to met you for coffee...

When you went for a walk three weeks later you bump into Ron and Tessa.You feel alittle jealous when he kisses her cheek,but then her body melts into yours he lips meet yours and you remember that she is yours.

Finally!

---

_You saw him, finally, because sometime in March, you stopped going home and used over have of his closest, you even caught yourself calling the manor home._

_You wanted to scream it from the roof tops that you Hermione Granger are helplessly in love with Draco Malfoy_

---

You've started to notice that the manor you've lived in finally begins to feel like a home.

You love to watch her sleep,read or even cook.

You have fallen in love with the one type you were born to hate..

And you'll be damned if it isn't the best fucking feeling in the world.

You had a dream that you proposed, but before you got the answer you woke up.

You had the dream everynight for three whole months.

Then, you started trying to find what her heart wanted the most..

You where shocked to find it was You it truely wanted

You kissed her and the tears flavored it salty.

Your almost sure those tears where yours

---

_Draco leaned in to you in the dark, and you kissed him because you were too happy and you needed to touch him to make sure he was still there, except he wasn't. He'd pulled back like mist and said something so muted you couldn't hear._

_You pressed your fingers to your eyelids and felt wet warmth. Maybe the tears made you blind._

_But, he was back with in seconds on both knees holding a tiny black box and a over stuffed notebook.._

_You accepted both..._

----


End file.
